A long morning
by Fullmetalsymphonia
Summary: A squeal to "A long night" After Dean And Sam go to bed, Sam decides to go out and try to set his brother from from going to hell, But once Dean wakes up to see that there is no Sam in the hotel room Sam comes back to a very Pissed off Dean. ": Warning spanking and strong language if you do not like it then please no dont read it:"


After Sam's whole Fight ordeal with a demon to try and get his brother Dean's contract broken from sending dean to hell, the Winchester brothers Finally decided to call it a night, Of course after a long touch up from big brother dean in the bathroom.

"Ow Dean jeez not so rough." Sam scowled as dean place some peroxide on Sam's face were a small cut remained . "Oh don't be such a baby." Dean said as he placed a bandage on the cut, Dean by now had most of Sam's Injuries Rapped up and cleaned Dean took one last good look at his little brother.

"And anyway its your own damn fault for getting beat up so do start crying again ya hear." Dean sighed "Good He is all patched up Now all that's left is some rest." Dean though as he starched his head and slapped Sam's back "Ok Sammy let get some shut eye for tonight we got to get up early tomorrow, There's a Case in Minnesota I want to check on."

"Did you really have to slap me?" Sam said in a whine And got up to a standing position "yes yes I did." Dean said with a smirk on his face, and headed out of the bathroom Sam just sighed and fallowed his brother. Dean unbuckled his shoed took off his pants and plopped onto the hotel bed, "Well Goodnight my pain in the ass little brother." Dean said and smothers his face into his pillow . "Yeah , Goodnight dean sleep well." Sam laid down on his bed and winced as his face touched the pillow And Sam closed his eyes. In only a few minuets both boys fell asleep .

It Was around 3:00 in the morning when dean woke up He stretched out his arms and legs and let out a big yawn And sat up. "Aw jeez ." Dean said in a sleepy voice "It's only three in the morning ." Dean looked around the hotel room, It was still dark with a hint of light shining threw the shades from the lights outside. Dean got up and scratched his stomach and headed towards the Hotel refrigerator, Dean open the refrigerator and, a bright light shot threw, Dean quickly closed the door "That was close I don't want to wake up Sammy." Dean thought and looked over to Sam's bed . At what seemed to be just the right moment light shot threw the hotel curtains on Sam's bed to revel that there was no body to be found. Dean quickly jumped up. "Son of a bitch!" Dean shouted "Sammy!. Sam you better be in here!" Dean yelled, There was no response.

Dean looked all around the hotel room for Sam, but Sam was no where to be found Dean cursed under his breath , As he stomped towered the door to go look outside for his idiot younger brother . Dean open the door about to run out and look for Sammy, When as hell would know it Sam appeared in front of him. "D..Dean?" Sam said in a shocked voice. "Sammy." Dean said with a little relief in his voice. But as soon as dean was relived to see Sam it quickly turned into anger "Where the hell where you don't you know it's Three Am Just what were you do.." Dean stopped himself in mid sentence and saw a red like substance Stained on Sam's shirt . Sam saw the look on deans face and backed away a little :Dean I know it looks bad but please let me explain." Sam pleaded "Samuel." Dean's voice was as cold as ever "Are you bleeding?"

Sam flinched at Dean's voice "Dean please just listen." "Answer my question Samuel!" Dean shouted loud enough to wake up the whole hotel . Sam felt like he was going to cry he had always hated when his brother would raise his voice at him and now it looked like his brother was beyond pissed at him so Sam just came clean. "Y..Yes." Sam stuttered. "Inside now! " Dean shouted and pointed inside the hotel room. Sam hurried into the room.

Dean closed the door from behind him and locked it. He turned around and looked at his shacking younger brother . "Your shirt lift it up." Dean said in a stern voice, Sam did as he was told he lifted up his shirt to reveal a large wound that has been burned to what looks like to stop the bleeding . Sam held his head down and refused to too at Dean. Dean just looked at the wound then Sam, looked at the wound then Sam he repeated that process for a minuet then asked Sam "how?" Sam swallowed a bit before saying ….."I went out to go find a way to break your contract , And there was another demon one with out a soul and he….well you know." Sam stared at the ground trying his best to keep himself from crying, Dean said nothing before finally exploding "Are you a complete Dumbass!?" Dean shouted pissed as ever "What the hell is wrong with you?" "I'm Sorry!" Sam cried out a few tears running down his face . " You're Damn right your sorry!" Dean said and grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him over to the Chair next to the coffee table. Dean sat down on the chair and pulled Sam across his lap.

"Omf." Sam said to the maneuver Dean did, "Dean..Dean! What are you doing!? Sam shrieked, Sam knew this Position all to well when he was younger and would get into trouble he would always end up like this over his father's john's lap and even a few times with Dean. Dean said nothing but just unbuckle Sam's pants and dropped then down to his ankles, Sam's boxers soon fallowed. "Dean!." Sam cried "Please don't do this, I'm too old for this!" Dean just remained silent and brought his hand down on Sam's rear with a load, SLAP . "Sammy." Dean said and brought his hand back down again with another SLAP " I don't give a rats ass about how old you are." Dean was spanking Sam with every word he was saying : What you did was so stupid ad reckless." Dean was speeding up the tempo of his spanks, " It could have almost coast you your life!." "Ahhhhh." Sam yelled he was thrashing his legs and moving his hips to give dean a moving target . Sadly that fail because dean just tighten his grip on Sam and increased the SLAPS . "Dean…Dean, Please stop that hurts!" Sammy said as tears started to flow on his face, By now Sam's bottom was turning a good pinkish color . "Stop?" Dean questioned , " Oohhhhh no buddy boy Ive only just started.

Sam screamed as dean's spanks became faster and faster, he had forgotten how much dean's spankings hurt! "So tell me Sam my dumb ass little brother why are you being spanked Hmm?" Sam's breathing became heaver ' What the hell?" Sam thought :there is no way im going to explain it to him he already knows why! ..Ow shit that hurts." "Cause you're a fucking jerk!." Sam responded Dean sighed "Wrong answer I did not want to do this but you left me no choice ." Dean reached over into his bag and pulled out one of hi s wooden hairbrushes. Sam went wide eyed when he say dean hold the hair brush, "No no no no!" Sam yelled "Please Dean don't I'm sorry, I'm so veryyyy sorry!" Sam Cried. Deans hand hurt plenty there was no way he wanted the brush. " Sorry Sammy but you brought this on yourself." Dean replied and brought down the hairbrush on Sam's pink ass. Sam cried out and started to thrash his legs even more. Dean brought the hairbrush down and up again and again, Sammy was just crying over deans lap getting tired from thrashing his legs. Dean was still bringing the brush down on Sam's abused rear . Sam finally gave up and stopped his kicking and just laid over Dean's lap sobbing . Dean took notice of this and slowed his spanking tempo, " so Sammy would you like to tell me now why you are getting spanked?" "B..Because I..I was stupid and..and Fought a demon with out your help." Sam stuttered still sobbing . "Good." Dean said softly still spanking "what else?" " I …I coul…could have ..k…killed ..myself Please dean stop im sorry!" Finally satisfied with what he heard dean threw the hair brush onto the bed and rubbed Sam's back in circles . "Shhhhhh…shhhh hey now it's over it's all over I forgive you." Sam was till sobbing so dean just let him stay over his lap to let him calm down still rubbing his back and whispering words of comfort to Sam

When Sam had finally calmed down enough to were he was sniffling, Dean pulled him into a standing position and, pulled up Sam's boxers and pants . Sam winced at the rough material went over his abused bottom . "Sammy look at me." Dean said sternly , Sam looked at deans stern faces and sniffled, he could not help but he as crying again when he looked at dean. " I wont hesitate to do that again that was very stupid what would have happened if you had been seriously hurt and was unable to contact me?" " I'm Sorry dean I'm so sorry ." Sam sniffled and dean just looked at Sammy with his cute puppy dog eyes and pulled him into a hug . " I promise we'll make it threw this we will beat down that demon together now' Don't…you ever scare me like that again Sam you hear me!" Dean was stocking Sam's hair and Sam just latched onto dean sniffling into his shoulder and whispering I'm sorry over and over again . " Now C'mon." Dean pulled Sam away from the hug and wiped one of his tears away, "you Defiantly need some sleep and don't you even thing about sneaking out again." Dean Laughed and pointed towards Sam's bed . Sam chuckled and rubbed his bottom as he walked towards his bed "Oh hey dean?" Sam said "Hmm?" dean looked at Sam "Thanks.." Sam Said, "Hey now you're my pain in the ass little brother its my job to take care of you." Dean smiled and rubbed his head. Sam just chuckled and walked towards the bed and got into it .

Dean walked over to the curtains to see the sun was already getting ready to rise, "Ohh boy." Dean though , "Yep it's going to be a long morning."


End file.
